ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruhi Fujioka
Character Outline Haruhi Fujioka (藤岡 ハルヒ, Fujioka Haruhi) is the main character of the Ouran High School Host Club series. She is an intelligent first-year student from a poor family who attends the Ouran Academy on a special scholarship that requires her to rank first in her class. She joined the Ouran Host Club to pay off a ¥8,000,000 debt after breaking an expensive vase which was for an auction. At first, due to her short hair and androgynous clothes, everyone thinks that she is a feminine-looking boy (apart from Kyoya Ootori, who knew she was a girl from the beginning.) Even after the club found out her true gender, Haruhi still dresses in the male uniform and pretends to be male so she can work off her debt as a host. Personality "]] Haruhi is above all independent and straight-forward. Since she was raised differently than the other students, she displays more practical, responsible qualities and is not easily swooned by the charms of the other hosts like the other girls. Even when she first meets the hosts, she only reacts nervously instead of becoming immediately infatuated like most of the girls. Although habitually unflappable, it is shown that she fears thunderstorms, which terrifies her to the point she is stricken with paralysis. She enjoys peace and quiet, doesn't mind working, and is a fanatic about fancy tuna, which is used to bribe her to get involved in some of the more odd Host Club schemes. At her old school, she had many friends and was asked out a lot, showing she was somewhat more sociable than at Ouran. Even so, she becomes a popular Host with her regular conversation and charming smile. She often shows her exasperation and distaste for the club, and even her fellow members, when she really does care deeply about them. Appearance Haruhi is introduced with a very boyish look: short hair, blurry glasses, and a baggy outfit. She has brown hair which she cut short after a boy stuck gum in there a few days before school, but she sometimes has to wear a long wig that resembles how her hair used to be. Clients often comment on her big, shining eyes, saying they give her a more girlish look; the shining is actually caused by her contacts. Throughout the course of the series, many people - girls and boys - grow a crush on her after seeing her charming smile. She resembles her late mother. Relationships Haruhi was never seen with a boyfriend. But you may have seen her giving her first kiss to a girl! Although, Tamaki caused it by pushing her into the girl when trying to stop her. Tamaki Suoh Haruhi often thinks that Tamaki is an idiot, but knows that really he just wants to make others happy. In the recent manga chapters, Hikaru states that 'Haruhi understands Tamaki better than anyone and that he understands her better than anyone else too'. Tamaki was the one who made Haruhi join the host club after breaking the vase in both the anime and manga, and was the last to realise she was actually a girl. Ever since it has been implied that Tamaki has romantic feelings for Haruhi, but he himself has not realised yet. Tamaki calls Haruhi his "daughter" and often has fantasies about the two of them in love. Haruhi says that she has high respect for him, but often looses it when Tamaki drags her into one of his schemes or has one of his flamboyant moments. In the manga, Haruhi realises that she actually loves Tamaki after taking a 'Love Test' in a magazine. She later starts thinking about it and believes her feelings to be true, revealing that her respect for Tamaki was in fact feelings of romance. For the next few chapters, Haruhi blushes and runs away whenever she is near Tamaki, but soon returns to her normal self when around him.On the last few chapters of the manga Haruhi realises that she loved Tamaki and even said it on the last page of the manga. Etymology Haruhi's first name (ハルヒ, Haruhi) is spelt using the katakana writing system and is a common name given to girls in Japan. It has many meanings depending on the kanji used, but it normally means "Spring Day". Fujioka (藤岡, Fujioka) means "wisteria hill". It can also denote someone who lives near or on Mount Fuji. Trivia *Haruhi's birthday, the 4th of February, is said to be the first day of Spring in Japan. In Japan, the word for "Spring" is "Haru" (春) and is spoken in the same way as the first part of Haruhi's name. Other birthdays that were suggested for her associated with the changing of the seasons and floral themes. *Hunny calls her "Haru-chan." *Tamaki calls her "daughter" and wants her to dress more girly - so does the twins. Quotes *"I think it's fun to know the person little by little through looking at their personality." *"Besides, it doesn't really matter, does it? Guy, girl or appearance. It's what's on the inside that counts, right?" *"A person can change, at the moment when the person wishes to change." *''(To Suzushima)'' "That is really selfish. You didn't even try to tell her your feelings, so there's no way she'll understand it. You've already decided. What's the use of not telling her?" *" being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be so bad" Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Manga Characters Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Female Characters